Nebotus
Evil energy covered in legendary armor. As if this is not enough, his sword will fill your sleep with nightmares. Be aware of his sorcery, roger that? Role: Attacker Overview Nebotus's stats are bad and his trait and moves aren't that good. However, he is seen a lot in PvP because he is breedable and therefore easy to rank up. Pros: * Nah, onto the cons Cons * Bad skills * Only one heavy damage dealing skill * Mediocre special skill * His skills only inflict Damage Reduction, Blind, and Nightmares * Pretty bad stats * Bad trait * Just extremely unimpressive, even the design seems meh * More cons than pros (obviously) Recommended Moveset Extreme Destruction *Extirpate *Mad Whispers *Spanish Flu *Waking Nightmare *'3 Team Speed /1 Attack 2 Speed ' You want Team Speed Runes as unless you are using Rares or lower rarity monsters in team with him, your other monsters ranked Epic or Legendary are going to be better than Nebotus, so why not boost them? Speed is generally the most useful, so that's what I recommend. Extirpate has a good base power. Mad Whispers gives blind which is the best status effect you have. Spanish Flu is possibly your best move, which gives damage reduction to all your foes. Waking Nightmare is...eh, just to give nightmares to one monster, he doesn't have anything better anyway. Recommend Ally: Anything that can give Dark Weakness like Growler . Damage Buffers can help Nebotus with his terrible Damage like Metalisha. Counters Literally everything eats Nebotus. From Electric Rabbits to Common Dinosaurs every monster can survive if high enough. But if you somehow have trouble with the common cold here's some counters. * Deniers: Nautilus-1 / Frostbite: Deny the Common Cold to death. * Light: Fayemelina / Arch Knight: Ray of Light gives him Sunburns all over. * Spam Attackers: VoltaiK / Prince Charmless: The ultimate cure to the Common Cold. Books Analysis Evil Legion He's that one weak monster in a land of buffed things. Don't use him in team wars unless you are forced to or don't have any other evil legions monster for whatever reason. He doesn't get clobbered by very bad dark rares, or dark uncommons. * Viability Ranking: F (1/10) * Effectiveness: 1/10 * Comparison to Competition: 1/10 OVERALL RANKING: 1/10 Dark Dark wars is his biggest Nightmare. It's home to his arch rival TYRANNOKING '''both amazing monsters in every way shape or form. Since all the monsters during this war are the same type Nebotus is going to suffer alot. Monsters that can apply Dark Weakness like Dr. Hazard will be useful (Same for all dark monsters). Best use other monsters than Nebotus. * Viability Ranking: F 1/10 * Effectiveness: 3/10 * Comparison to Competition: 1/10 OVERALL RANKING: 1.6/10 '''TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 1.3/10 ''Bonus: PVP / Adventure map: 4/10'' He's an ok monster in Adventure maps and he will be useful for beginners. But later in the adventure map it wil become harder for Nebotus. So I recommend Ranking him up. Also in PVP if you Rank him up and give him enough Attack and/or Speed runes he will he an ok Attacker pair him up with a more stronger allies (like Cryotan.) Category:Dark monsters Category:Breedable Legendaries